Analytical And In Love
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: Sheldon falls for Penny's new roommate over the course of several encounters. Better than it sounds. Sheldon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"**Analytical And In Love" **

**Big Bang Theory **

**Sheldon/OC (Penny's Roommate) **

**Length: 3,229 words**

**A/N: This is my first Big Bang Theory fic, so please be gentle. Also keep in mind that I haven't watched the show in forever so the characters may be a tad off. **

Chapter One

"Penny's New Roommate"

Sheldon walked up the stairs of his apartment building with his nose in a book, analyzing the probabilities of something or another in the vast universe when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned around to look and came face to face with a large cardboard box with legs. No, that couldn't be right; cardboard boxes didn't have legs.

"Can you please move a little faster?" a light female voice behind the box said. "This thing is so heavy, the sooner I can lay it down the happier I'll be."

"And who may I ask are you?" Sheldon asked tartly. "I don't recognize your voice pattern."

"Meaning…?"

"I don't know you," he replied impatiently. "And I know everyone in the building, even old Mrs. Vartebegian."

"Oh, I'm Penny's new roommate," the girl said lightly.

"That's impossible," Sheldon said firmly. "Penny didn't discuss getting a roommate with me."

"You're not her boyfriend or anything, are you?" the girl asked, sounding confused and a little concerned. "Penny told me she wasn't seeing anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "I'm the last person in the world who would 'see' Penny, as you put it."

"Why?" the girl asked, her voice filled with amusement. "Is there something wrong with her I should know about?"

Sheldon stared blankly at the box in front of him as though it were an insect.

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked seriously. "I mean, you _have_ actually met her, haven't you?"

"Wait a second…" the girl said, shifting the box around and turning so she could see him, revealing a mass of wild red hair surrounding a porcelain-doll face with a smattering of light freckles across her skin, and the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen. "You're Sheldon, aren't you? Penny told me so much about you and I've just been dying to meet you."

Her eyes were filled with what seemed to be genuine pleasure, but Sheldon couldn't be sure if it was a ploy to disguise her mockery of him or not.

"Was _that_ sarcasm?" Sheldon asked.

"No, of course not," she said, laughing lightly. "You know, you're not at all like she said you were. You're actually quite funny."

"Really? What _did_ she say about me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing particular," the girl said, averting her eyes for a brief moment before looking into his eyes with an expression of interest and sparkling intelligence. "Will you show me to the apartment? This box is so heavy…"

"_Fine_…" Sheldon replied with a sigh, trudging up the stairs with an air of martyrdom. The girl followed behind, her steps so light he could hardly hear them. They walked in silence, though not an uncomfortable one, and they had soon reached their floor.

"Thanks," the girl said when he'd shown her to her door.

"You're welcome," he said shortly, heading for his own without bothering to open the door to Penny's apartment, and the girl didn't ask. She set the box down, opened the door, and dragged the monstrous thing inside.

Sheldon burst into his and Leonard's apartment, banging the door shut on the way. Leonard looked up from the latest _Flash_ comic, sitting in his usual chair.

"What's with banging the door?" Leonard asked, pushing his glasses up. "It's not gonna close any better just by slamming it."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you," Sheldon said snidely. "_Why_ has no one informed me that Penny has acquired a new roommate?"

"Oh, you met her?" Leonard asked, smiling a little. "What's she like?"

"Annoying," Sheldon said curtly. "_Why_ has no one informed me about Penny's new roommate?"

"Sheldon, you were sitting right there," Leonard said, gesturing to Sheldon's usual spot, "when Penny told us about her. Don't you remember? You were reading the new _Incredible Hulk_."

"I don't pay attention to anything anyone says while reading the _Incredible Hulk_, you ought to know that by now. And discussing the matter in front of me is hardly the same as telling me about it. What if I'd had objections?"

"Objections? Sheldon, it's Penny's apartment. Whether or not she gets a roommate doesn't have anything to do with you, and it's none of your business."

"None of my business? Well, of course it's my business, Leonard. Who knows what sort of person Penny has living across from us! She could be a cyborg sent from the future to kill us all!"

Leonard looked at Sheldon for a long moment before replying.

"You were dropped on your head as a child, weren't you? That's why you're this way, isn't it?"

"I was dropped on my head frequently, and if you mean by 'this way,' I am a highly intelligent, superior being, then no. My intelligence comes from my genetic structure. You see-"

"Thank you, Sheldon," Leonard said curtly, "but I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, darn it!" Sheldon exclaimed petulantly, sounding much like a child. "I missed it again! And I thought I was getting better at that too… Oh well! Back to the problem of Penny's roommate."

"Sheldon, there _is_ no problem. I'm only going to say this once: _this has nothing to do with you_," Leonard said slowly, enunciating every word so that Sheldon was sure to hear them.

"And I am only going to say this once: _she is not staying in this building,_" Sheldon replied tartly.

"Yes, she is."

"Over my dead body!" Sheldon said, lifting his chin up defiantly.

"I'd be happy to help you out with that," Leonard mumbled, just loud enough for Sheldon to hear.

Sheldon was about to make a scathing reply when Penny opened the door to the apartment and walked into the room.

"You didn't knock," Sheldon said, pouting.

"What's the problem, you guys?" she asked, ignoring the death glares coming from Sheldon. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Oh, there's no problem," Leonard said, smiling nervously, fumbling for words while his heart beat through his whole body with such force that he was sure she and everyone else in the building could feel it too. "We were just-"

"Actually, Penny, I'm afraid there is a problem," Sheldon said, ignoring Leonard when he slapped his forehead in despair. "_Why_ was I not informed about this new roommate?"

"What do you mean? You were right there on the couch when I came over a few weeks ago and told you guys I might be getting a roommate," Penny said, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Yes, I already told him that," Leonard said with a sigh. "What we didn't take into account is that, one, he was reading the new _Incredible Hulk_; two, he's insane."

"Believe me, I take it into account every day," Penny said, rolling her eyes.

"Ahem, _ahem_."

Their eyes turned to Sheldon who was looking at them the way Lex Luthor looks at Superman right before throwing powdered kryptonite in his face.

"Thank you for your attention, mortals," he said, "but perhaps now you can tell me why, Penny, I was not consulted about this… _person_ living in our building?"

"'Consulted?' Are you serious?" Penny said incredulously.

"Unfortunately, he is," Leonard said, sliding miserably into his chair while Sheldon stood near the coffee table while leering at Penny.

"She's really nice," Penny said. "Funny, sweet, very considerate; I really think you'll like her."

"He's already met her and apparently he didn't," Leonard piped up.

"I most certainly did not," Sheldon said, looking scandalized at the idea of 'liking' anyone, let alone this usurper, this _invader_.

"But gosh, why, Sheldon?" Penny asked. "She's so nice."

"'_Nice?_' Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if you know me at all, or if your total lack of anything but a grade-school education has slowly allowed your brain to rot," Sheldon said earnestly.

"Gee, thanks," Penny said scathingly, walking over to Leonard's chair, perching on the edge of the arm. She was obliviously to him shivering in pleasure at her close presence to him.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked attentively.

"Yes," Penny replied with a sigh.

"Oh, yay!" Sheldon exclaimed gleefully. "I got it right. Back to the matter at hand though… I really hope she doesn't expect to become part of our social circle; we have too many already–"

Sheldon was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, the sound most definitely not from Koothrapali or Walowitz, who usually banged the door half down.

Sheldon walked to the door, slid the chain lock in place and opened the door the slightest crack. The first thing he saw was the his new neighbor's wild red hair flying out in all directions, the second, her bright smile and shining green eyes glittering at him. Panicking, he slammed the door in her face and turned the other lock, and turned to Leonard and Penny with eyes wide with horror.

"_It's her_," Sheldon whispered hoarsely.

Penny and Leonard shared a glance and rolled their eyes.

"Uhh…" the girl's voice said through the door. "Is this a bad time?"

Leonard rolled his eyes again and got up, walking toward the door and wedging himself between Sheldon and the door, glaring at him as he unlocked the door.

"Hi," the beautiful redhead dressed in grey sweats said to a speechless Leonard. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Nnnngh…" was all poor Leonard got out before Penny kindly took over.

"No, of course not," the blonde said. "Come on in."

"Yeah," Leonard finally piped up, having regained his ability to speak. "Come in and sit down."

"Oh, yes, by all means!" Sheldon said derisively.

"Thanks," the redhead replied, stepping inside the apartment. "Wow, what a nice place. I love what you've done with it."

"Thank you," Sheldon said curtly. "Would you be open to taking a test to determine if you're a cyborg sent from the future to destroy mankind, and replace us with your own kind?"

Leonard's and Penny's eyes widened with horror, not doubting for a moment that Penny's new roommate would run screaming.

"That depends," the green-eyed girl said, rocking back on her heels with her clasped behind her back. "Are you going to rip my mechanical arm off?"

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked.

She slowly nodded, an amused smile playing across her lips.

"I was perfectly serious, you know," he said dryly.

"No, he wasn't!" Penny cried. "He was just joking; he's always joking like that."

Penny laughed nervously, but the redhead didn't seem to notice; she was staring intently at Sheldon with curious, warm, sparkling eyes.

"I rarely ever joke; and I _was_ serious," he said sulkily.

"I know," the girl said lightly, seemingly serious herself. "So was I. I lied about joking. My name is Rebecca Martin, by the way."

Rebecca held out her hand to him, watching with confusion and slight amusement when he recoiled from her as he stared at her hand suspiciously, as though it were going to suddenly morph into a snake and bite him.

"I don't like being touched," he said, still watching her hand, while hiding his own against his chest. "Especially by cyborgs."

"I'm not a cyborg," Rebecca said with a smile, still holding out her hand. "And it'll hurt my feelings if you don't shake hands with me."

She stared at him with large green eyes, sweet and pleading, until he finally sighed and tentatively grasped the tips of her fingers with his and shook her hand while touching her as little as possible.

"I suppose I should probably introduce myself; I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon said with pride. "I'm an astrophysicist. I'm currently working on proving String Theory."

"Really?" Rebecca replied with interest. "Have you read Professor Silverman's thesis paper on the subject? He's made incredible discoveries in the last ten years."

An utter, shocked silence came over the room and all eyes were on Rebecca, whose bright green eyes sparkled with friendliness and warmth. Her brow furrowed in confusion at their study of her, and her smile wavered slightly.

"H- Have I said something wrong?" she asked, looking sorry already. A blush of embarrassment crept up her neck and face, tinting her cheeks to a beautiful rose color that accentuated her freckles and made her look delicately vulnerable.

"No, no," Leonard said eagerly, "not at all! It's just-"

"_You_ know of Professor Silverman?" Sheldon demanded. "_The_ Professor Otto Silverman, the leading expert on astrophysics that is currently teaching at Brighton University in England?"

"Oh, I don't know _of_ him, I actually _know_ him," Rebecca said, smiling again. "He was one of my Professors when I went to Brighton U. My two majors were English Literature and Art History but I took his class in astrophysics because it sounded like an interesting change from Shakespeare and Monet. He asked me to read his thesis before it was published last year."

Sheldon and Leonard gasped in shock and gathered more closely around her, eyes sparkling in awe and envy, bombarding her with questions.

"You read it _before_ it was published?"

"You _know_ Professor Silverman?"

"You went to Brighton University? That must have been incredible. What was it like?"

"Astrophysics as a _secondary_ class to cure your boredom? You must be a cyborg!" Sheldon said snidely.

Flushing with the unexpected attention, Rebecca shied away from the men and closer to Penny, though none of them noticed the irritation and near-fury on the blonde's face.

"Yes and yes, yes and incredible, and no, Sheldon, I'm not a cyborg, I'm a new breed of Transformer here to take over the world," Rebecca said all in one breath, smiling at them as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Wow," Leonard said, impressed. "How did you remember all that?"

"Remember all what?" she asked teasingly.

"Must you do that?" Sheldon asked irritably, watching her with his nose in the air.

"What?" she asked, her eyes snapping to his.

"Rock back and forth on your heels," he said with a sniff. "It is most distracting."

"Oh," Rebecca said, blushing, "sorry about that; old habit."

"You are excused," Sheldon replied coolly.

"Have I done something to offend you?" she asked, worry furrowing her brow.

"That depends," Sheldon said cautiously. "How do you feel about Spider-Man?"

"Oh, God," Leonard cried, dropping onto the couch with arms spread wide in a hopeless gesture. "It begins!"

Penny snorted to stifle her laughter and Sheldon glared at them both.

"Ignore him," he said, turning back to Rebecca. "He does that all the time. Back to Spider-Man…"

"Comic books, movies, animated tv shows or video games?" she asked efficiently.

All three looked at her with eyes wide, Sheldon's slightly impressed. At that moment, Koothrapali and Waslow walked in with a couple of video games. Both froze when they saw Rebecca standing off with Sheldon.

"Hey, guys, who's this beauteous angel of-"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Penny and Leonard both said, eyes never moving from Rebecca. Leonard waved them to sit down next to him as he moved into an upright position to watch.

"Hmmm…" Sheldon said. "Very good question. Let's try the first movie and see what you've got."

"Great plot that followed the original Stan Lee-comic book storyline really well, better than average action movie with well thought-out fight sequences, great score, soundtrack was alright but _Electra_'s was better, effects were great and top-of-the-line, I liked that they updated things and took away the necessity of web-shooters as it made his powers more spider-like, I greatly enjoyed the entire acting cast with the exception of Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane, but considering they had an actress I hate playing a character I hate, I think the writers did a pretty good job, though her character got progressively worse throughout the series with the third just topping the cake with her wishy-washiness making me near sick; and then of course they killed Harry, which of course kills any hope they have of making a Spider-Girl series, because Harry's son was such a huge part of the Spider-Girl universe, both as Normie Osborn and the new Green Goblin, and the occasional and light romantic interest, unless they plan on pulling him out of thin air as Harry's bastard son or revive Harry in some way, both of which have been so way overdone in both comic books and movies alike they had to come up with a stronger word for cliché. Anything else?" Rebecca said, smiling and slightly breathless.

All eyes were on the panting redhead as she stared at them all with shining eyes full of passion and amusement. Howard was, of course, the first to speak.

"Marry me…" he said, crawling on his knees to her, starry-eyed.

"Umm, am I supposed to seriously consider that or was he joking?" Rebecca asked, recoiling a little.

"Sadly he was serious," said Penny in disgust.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I'm saving myself for Sheldon," Rebecca said, looking cute and sweet, but very serious at the same time.

Everyone burst into laughter at her comment, except her and Sheldon. They looked oddly at each other and then the others, then each other again.

"What?" Rebecca asked. "What's funny?"

Everyone stopped laughing and Howard picked himself up, dusting himself off.

"You can't be serious, right? I mean you've met him," said Howard.

"Yeah, I mean, Sheldon's smart and all, but he's pretty much a robot," said Penny, who folded her arms and leaned unconsciously toward Leonard, who happily noticed.

"I'm standing right here," said Sheldon irritably, folding his long arms.

"I think there's absolutely nothing wrong with Sheldon," said Rebecca, ignoring the man in question. "He's highly intelligent, he's funny, even if he doesn't mean to be, and he's attractive in that long-necked, swan kind of way. So why the laughs?"

She seemed so serious, so sincere, that no one had the heart to tell her what an ass Sheldon could be, or point out the obvious fact that he didn't like her.

"You think I'm attractive?" Sheldon asked, preening like a peacock. "Well, I am, I suppose, as well as disgustingly intelligent."

"Yes, yes, you're a god among men, we know," Leonard said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes, Sheldon!" everyone shouted, with the exception of Rebecca, who simply smiled behind her hand.

"So, I've actually gotta go and unpack," said Rebecca, smiling. "I just wanted to meet the friends Penny's always talking about. You must be Howard, and this must be Raj."

She guessed right, shaking each of their hands.

"You've already met Leonard and Sheldon," Penny said.

"Yes, the sweet, nerdy boy and my cute interrogator," said Rebecca teasingly, blushing at her own boldness. "Thanks, for the introduction, Penny. Bye."

She waved goodbye to everyone and left the boys in absolute shock, with the exception of Sheldon.

"I might be willing to put up with her as a neighbor, but she still can't join our social circle," said Sheldon. "Unless we get rid of Penny."

"Hey!" Penny said.

"We are not getting rid of Penny, Sheldon!" said Leonard, horrified.

"Did you see the legs on that redhead?" Howard said, shaking his head unbelievingly. "It's criminal that that isn't the new Mrs. Wolowitz."

"In your dreams, Wolowitz!" said Raj. "That's the new Mrs. Koothrapali."

"Raj, how do you intend to propose when you can't even talk to a girl?" asked Penny.

"That's not important," said Sheldon. "What is important is whether or not this Rebecca person is going to interfere with Comic Book Monday."

"Sheldon!" everyone shouted in unison.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Analytical And In Love" **

**Big Bang Theory **

**Sheldon/OC (Penny's Roommate) **

**Length: 1,367 words**

**A/N: This is my first Big Bang Theory fic, so please be gentle. Also keep in mind that I haven't watched the show in forever so the characters may be a tad off.**

* * *

><p>Leonard walked in the door with the Chinese food for that night to a view of Sheldon at the chalkboard like he'd been hovering over for the last week, tempting Leonard to ask what he was up to; finally, he gave in.<p>

"Alright, Sheldon, what are you working on?" Leonard asked with a sigh.

"Only an equation that may prove string theory," said Sheldon casually.

"What!" said Leonard, rushing over to look, putting the food down on the table. "Oh my God! You're right! If we solve this problem, it'll prove string theory for sure! Do you know what this means?"

"It means I'll get the Nobel prize while all the snot-nosed bullies in college who tortured me will still be working at McDonald's," said Sheldon, still pouring over the massive equation.

"God, Sheldon, really? That is all you can think about at a time like this?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling Raj and Howard," said Leonard with a roll of his eyes as he picked up the phone. "Maybe they can help."

"How? I'm smarter than Raj and Howard doesn't even have a doctorate," said Sheldon.

"Hello?" said Leonard into the phone, ignoring his obnoxious roommate. "Howard, it's Leonard. You need to pick up Raj and get over here; it's important. I'll tell you when you get here, but it's an emergency. Great, I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>Penny walked into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment without bothering to knock early in the morning to the sight of all the boys sprawled out everywhere, asleep, with the exception of Sheldon, who was standing at a chalkboard, looking slightly like a mad scientist.<p>

"Uh, Sheldon, are you okay?" asked Penny.

"Coffee," was all Sheldon said, and, "No sleep. Proving String Theory."

""That's nice, Honey," said Penny indulgently. "Can I borrow some coffee?"

"Sure, P-P-Penny," Sheldon said, shaking all over, and then collapsing on the floor.

"Poor boys," said Penny, stepping over Sheldon, and heading for the coffee.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was by himself in the apartment cleaning up from the all-nighter he and the others of his group had pulled when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" called Sheldon.

"Rebecca," said the voice behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," said Sheldon, opening the door.

Rebecca stepped in and took in the mess around her.

"Wow, some party you guys had last night, huh?" said Rebecca. "Weird though; I didn't hear a thing."

"We did not have a party," said Sheldon with disdain. "We were trying to prove string theory."

"That's awesome," she said eagerly. "How'd you do?"

"Poorly, I'm afraid," he said, walking over to the chalkboard. "I just can't seem to figure out this equation."

"Did you carry the one?" she asked cheekily.

"Sarcasm?"

"Maybe," she said. "Anyway, Penny says you have a Vulcan dictionary, and I was just hoping to borrow it for a while. I'm writing a fan fiction about the new Star Trek and I need to refresh my memory on some Vulcan."

"_You_ speak Vulcan?" asked Sheldon doubtfully.

"Of course, as well as several different dialects of Elvish and Klingon."

"Now you're just teasing me," said Sheldon, amusedly.

"No, I'm serious," she said, smiling happily. He was so adorable…

"Get out of here!" he said, laughing. "That's slang."

Rebecca laughed, a musical sound, even to Sheldon's ears. He strangely took notice that she was wearing nice-fitting denim jeans and a forest-green blazer, and looked exceedingly well in them.

"Yeah, I figured, hot stuff," she said with a wink. "Now, about that dictionary…"

"Yes, of course," he said, going to his room to get it. He knew exactly where it was but he stayed in the room a moment longer to think about Rebecca. She was so different from the other women he'd met, and from a man's standpoint, rather attractive, if he'd ever take the time to think about that sort of thing.

He made his way back out to find Rebecca standing in the middle of the living room with her hands behind her back. When she reached out her hand to take the book, Sheldon noted that she had chalk on her fingers.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said, smiling so sweetly that he forgot entirely to ask why she had chalk on her fingers.

She hesitated for a moment, and then turned to leave.

"Bye," she said, turning around to look at him as she walked backwards. She hit the wall next to the door with a thud, and, blushing, opened the door and left.

"What a strange girl," said Sheldon to himself, eyeing the place where she'd been standing a moment before, still able to see her clearly in his mind's eye.

He turned back to his work with a sigh and gasped at the chalkboard just before fainting on the floor. The entire problem that proved string theory had been solved, and there was no doubt Rebecca that had done it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was her?" Leonard asked Sheldon for the third time that evening.<p>

Howard, Raj, Leonard, Sheldon and Penny sat in the living room of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment discussing the mysterious solving of the string theory problem.

"Yeah," said Howard, "couldn't you have done it and just been so tired you forgot? We did have a pretty late night last night."

"Look, I know this might be a stupid question," Penny said, sounding confused, "but why does it matter if Rebecca solved the problem or not as long as it got solved. I mean, string theory is proved either way, right?"

"Yes, Penny, but if _she_ solved it then she's smarter than all of us in this room put together," said Sheldon. "Surely you must see our dilemma. She took physics as a 'fun' course, not as anything serious. We've studied it for most of our lives, we all have doctorates with the exception of Howard."

"Thank you for reminding everyone, Sheldon," Howard said bitterly.

"You're welcome, Howard," Sheldon said smugly. "Anyway, we'll all look like fools if she proved string theory when we couldn't. And what really gets my goat is that I don't even know how she did it."

"And you've gone over the equation again?" Leonard asked.

"Again and again," said Sheldon. "And _again_."

"Well, there's only one way to find out then," said Penny. "We have to ask her."

"No!" the boys cried out unanimously, with the exception of Raj, who merely shook his head wildly.

"Why?" Penny asked in a cooing voice. "Are you boys too embarrassed?"

"Yes," Howard said.

"This is humiliating enough without involving Rebecca," said Sheldon dramatically. "There's no need for her to witness our shame."

"Well, I'm going to ask Rebecca," Penny said, getting up and heading for the door. "Even _I'm_ curious as to how she did it now."

Penny opened the door and headed for the hall, barging into her apartment, the boys following along silently, heads hung in shame but too curious to stop her. Penny knocked on Rebecca's door and they waited with bated breath for a few moments until Rebecca opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel, drying her hair with a smaller towel. Raj, Howard and Leonard almost passed out, while Sheldon's pants just felt inexplicably and unreasonably tight for some reason.

"Yeah?" Rebecca said, eyeing everyone curiously.

"How did you solve the string theory equation?" Sheldon blurted out.

"Is that all?" Rebecca asked with a smile. "I just carried the one."

"You what?" was the unanimous cry.

"I carried the one," said Rebecca. "You big-brains forgot the small math. You also miscalculated several parts of the equation and messed up on some division, but I fixed it for you. String theory has now been proven. Is that all? I still have to get some clothes on."

"Why?" Howard asked, looking her up and down.

"'Is that all?' What do you mean, 'is that all?' You just proved string theory!" Sheldon shouted.

"It was no biggie," Rebecca said. "You guys did most of the work. I don't plan on taking credit or anything. I gotta go put some clothes on. I'll talk to you guys later."

And with that, she shut the door, smiling very particularly at Sheldon.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Analytical And In Love" **

**Big Bang Theory **

**Sheldon/OC (Penny's Roommate) **

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is short but I wanted to get something up for you guys, especially Jislane. Hi, Jislane! Also, if you guys like my writing I have a complete novel for sale on Amazon Kindle. I can't post the link but if you want to buy it, it's called Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99 and I get 70% of that. Thanks so much. Sorry for the advertising but I figured you might want to read something by me that's actually complete.**

* * *

><p>Leonard and Sheldon sat quietly reading their new <em>Hulk <em>and _Thor_ issues when Penny walked in the door.

"You didn't knock," said Sheldon irritably.

"I never knock," Penny said shortly.

"True," Leonard said, smiling in his goofy way at Penny.

"You will never believe what happened!" Penny said furiously, plonking down on the couch next to Sheldon, who leaned away from her with a sneer.

"You fell in a vat of radioactive waste and became a superhero?" asked Sheldon. "That's sarcasm."

"Yeah, I caught that," Penny said bitingly. "But no, I didn't. A pipe burst in my apartment and now the whole thing is flooded. Rebecca and I are going to have to stay at a hotel until it gets fixed, and God knows how long that's going to take, and that'll eat up both our paychecks big time. I don't know what we're going to do!"

"You don't have to do that, Penny," said Leonard. "You guys can just stay here until the pipe gets fixed. You can have my bed and Rebecca can have Sheldon's."

"I think not!" cried Sheldon indignantly. "_I_ sleep in that bed. It's mine. Where will I sleep if the interloper takes it?"

"The couch," Leonard deadpanned.

"And if I don't?" Sheldon challenged.

"I'll call your mother," Leonard said, "and tell her that her widdle Sheldon isn't being a gentleman."

"Drat!" said Sheldon. "But this can't be for very long. I have back problems."

"Yeah, yeah, just go get some clean sheets and change your bedding before she has to sleep in your bed," said Leonard. "We don't need complaints about Sheldon stench."

"I do not have a stench and I take great offense to that," said Sheldon.

"You do; it's the stench of annoyance," Leonard said irritably, though quite pleased at having gotten his way for once.

"I hate you," Sheldon said with a pout, leaving the room.

"So what happened with the Stringy Thingy?" Penny asked Leonard.

"You mean the String Theory equation?" Leonard said.

"Yeah, that," she said.

"We're presenting our findings – well, Rebecca's findings – to the university board this Saturday," he said. "They'll flip when they find out we proved String Theory – well, that Rebecca did anyway. I tried to get her to come with us and take credit but she insists that no one know what she did, that we take all the credit. She's so generous."

"Yes," Penny said dryly. "She's perfect."

"You sound irritated," Leonard said happily. "Maybe even a little jealous?"

"What? I am not jealous of Rebecca! That is ridiculous!" Penny said.

"Well, that's just how it sounds," he said. "I'm not saying that's how it is, just how it sounds."

"Yeah, well, you're completely off base," she said. "I have to go get ready for work. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Penny," Leonard said dreamily.

She left and Leonard went to his room to daydream about a certain blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Analytical And In Love" **

**Big Bang Theory **

**Sheldon/OC (Penny's Roommate) **

**Length: 1,367 words**

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is short but I wanted to get something up for you guys, especially Jislane. Hi, Jislane! Also, if you guys like my writing I have a complete novel for sale on Amazon Kindle. I can't post the link but if you want to buy it, it's called Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99 and I get 70% of that. Thanks so much. Sorry for the advertising but I figured you might want to read something by me that's actually complete. One more thing: the actress that plays Rebecca is Deborah Ann Woll. Jislane, one of my favorite reviewers, picked her out. Thank you, Jislane! Cheers everyone!  
><strong>

Rebecca followed Penny into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Leonard was in his chair and Sheldon was spreading sheets out on the couch. He didn't look happy when he saw them.

"Hi, guys," Penny said cheerfully, looking cute in her blue pajamas.

"Hey, Penny," Leonard said brightly. "My bed's all ready for you and Sheldon changed his sheets for Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled grimly.

"You guys didn't have to do this for us," she said. "Thank you so much for taking us in."

"Oh, come on, it's the least we could do," Leonard said. Sheldon scoffed but he was deliberately ignored. "I mean, you proved String Theory and let us take all the credit. You saved our butts, not to mention made us look like heroes. We wish we could do more."

"Speak for yourself, mortal," Sheldon said irritably. "I still think she's a cyborg."

"Shut up, Sheldon," Leonard said irritably.

"Aw, but I like it when he talks!" Rebecca said. "He's so funny!"

"In the head maybe," Leonard muttered.

"I heard that, you fiend," Sheldon said darkly, glaring at Leonard.

"Enough, boys," Penny said warningly.

"So," Rebecca began, "which way's the bed? I'm actually kind of tired and I'd like to get some sleep if it's okay."

"Sure," Leonard said. "Sheldon, be kind enough to show Rebecca to your room. And for God's sake, be nice."

"Nice? Do you even know me?" Sheldon said, turning to Leonard with a grim look.

"Never mind," Leonard said hopelessly.

Sheldon turned to Rebecca.

"Since I'll be escorting you to my room which I am allowing you to use against my will under threat of Leonard calling my mother, I will go over a few ground rules," Sheldon said. "Rule number one: you will expel no gas of any kind while in my room."

"Dear God!" Leonard cried, slapping his face.

"Don't interrupt, Leonard," Sheldon said, continuing. "Rule number two: no food or drink of any nature will be allowed in my room. Rule number three: you will not touch anything but the bed and door handle while using my room. Rule number four – would you care to continue this on the way to my room? I have some liability contracts I'd like you to sign."

"Sheldon!" Leonard said, scandalized.

"That's alright, Leonard, I don't mind," Rebecca said with a smile toward Sheldon. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," Sheldon said. "Follow me, cyborg."

Rebecca followed him quite happily into his room.

"I don't understand why she seems to like him," Leonard said, shaking his head in wonder. "He's a robot. Worse, he's Sheldon."

"Sweetie, sometimes that's just how love works," Penny said with a sigh.

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably on the couch. This was unbearable. Forced from his own bed by that – that infernal redhead! He couldn't sleep, his back hurt, and his Green Lantern nightlight was too far away to be of any comfort.

It was past four. Finally he'd had enough. He threw his covers off, gathered his blankets, nightlight and pillow and headed for his room. He knew the way well enough that he didn't need a light.

He threw the door open and it hit the wall.

"Usurper, _be gone!_" he said loudly.

Rebecca bolted up and looked around.

"Huh, what?" she said.

"Out of my bed, cyborg!" he cried.

"Sheldon? What on earth is going on?" she said, brushing her wild hair out of her face.

"I want my bed back!" he said petulantly.

"Oh," she said. "Is that all? I thought something was wrong."

"Something _is_ wrong," he said. "You're body is currently occupying my bed."

"Then hop in here with me," she said, pulling the covers back for him.

He recoiled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said. "In fact, it's a horrible idea."

"Why?" she said.

"For one, the bed is far too small," he said matter-of-factly.

"Then we'll just have to get really close together," she said innocently. "And stay that way all night."

He recoiled further.

"I don't like touching people," he said with disgust.

"It's better than Leonard telling your mother about you kicking me out of your bed at four in the morning," she said.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Well played, devious one," he said. "Alright but if you expel gas I'm kicking you out, Leonard be darned!"

She smiled, though he couldn't understand why. Wouldn't she be uncomfortable sleeping next to a man she barely knew? Then again, perhaps she was like Penny and it didn't matter how well acquainted she was with the man.

He spread his blanket out over Rebecca and pulled the corner back. He plugged his nightlight in, put his pillow next to hers and climbed under the covers. They were forced to hold onto each other to not fall off the bed. He was very tense but her warmth was pleasant in the cold November and he soon relaxed.

She snuggled into his chest, breathing a sigh of comfort. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were fisted in his shirt. He pulled the covers up over them and tried to relax enough to go to sleep. He couldn't though. She was too soft and holding her gave him a strange, tight feeling in his chest.

"Do you dislike me very much?" she asked sadly.

He couldn't think what to answer. He didn't dislike her at all at the moment, not when she was pressed up against him, warm and soft.

"I- Go to sleep," he snapped. "You're keeping me up."

She sighed and settled against him comfortably. She was soon sleeping and making soft snoring sounds.

He rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Analytical And In Love" **

**Big Bang Theory **

**Sheldon/OC (Penny's Roommate) **

**Length: 1,367 words**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Naughty Sheldon! Haha! Hope you like it! Also, if you guys like my writing I have a complete novel for sale on Amazon Kindle. I can't post the link but if you want to buy it, it's called Plain Jane by Ashleigh Knight. It's $3.99 and I get 70% of that. Thanks so much. Sorry for the advertising but I figured you might want to read something by me that's actually complete.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long night. Almost as soon as Rebecca was asleep he followed her into sleep. He dreamed she kissed him. He didn't know why. It was absurd. He hated human touch. But in the dream it had felt nice. Pleasant. Would it be as pleasant in real life? Maybe he could- Wait, what was he thinking! He couldn't kiss her! He didn't involve himself in that kind of physical activity. Unlike Penny, his body was his own and he didn't like it to be touched. He just had to keep reminding himself of that fact.<p>

He woke up wrapped in her arms, with her laying on his chest. Her hair was everywhere, a mass of wild red curls that completely surrounded his face. He couldn't even see her because it blocked out his entire vision.

He tried to wait patiently for her to wake up. She seemed to sleep forever. He wanted to hear her talk. She said the most amusing things. Not that he wouldn't die slowly before telling anyone that. He always had a hard time not laughing at her jokes and teasing. Not that he could always tell when she was teasing, but he was more astute than he let on.

This was crazy. He thought she was funny, intelligent, even attractive if one cared about the physical aspect of things, which he didn't, he told himself. From his standpoint that didn't matter at all. That's what he told himself anyway. When one was asexual one didn't care about such things.

"Good morning," she said, putting her chin on his chest and looking at him with big green eyes that made him feel funny inside. Who had green eyes these days anyway?

"You're laying on me," he said petulantly. Like he even minded.

She grinned and he felt even funnier.

"Yeah, sexy, how about that?" she said.

"Did you just call me 'sexy'?" he said, surprised.

She blushed and giggled and his heart started pounding. Why were his pants so tight? What was wrong with him? This reaction wasn't quantifiable!

"Excuse me," he said, unceremoniously shoving her off of him and running from the room. He needed to call his mother and have her do an exorcism. This had to be something supernatural.

"What did I say?" she said to the empty room, looking completely deflated.


End file.
